


SONGVIDEO: In The Army Now

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songvideo, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting a neverending war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: In The Army Now

[In The Army Now - A Stargate SG:1 songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SG1_In_The_Army_Now_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: In the Army Now, by Status Quo**

 

_Paid vacation in a foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_Now you remember what the draftman said  
Nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_You'll be the hero of the neighbourhood  
Nobody knows that you left for good  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_Smiling faces as you wait to land  
But once you get there no one gives a damn  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_Hand grenades flying over your head  
Missiles flying over your head  
If you want to survive get out of bed  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_Shots ring out in the dead of night  
The sergeant calls [stand up and fight!]  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_You've got your orders better shoot on sight  
Your finger's on the trigger  
But it don't seem right  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_Night is falling and you just can't see  
Is this illusion or reality  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

_Oh, oh, you're in the army now_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
